Darling Boy
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Eggs has been crying one day. Can Fish help him?


Beautiful Boy

In the town of Cheesebridge the citizens stroll through the streets. The golden sun was setting down and some paused to marvel at its beauty. The shining gold touched the clear blue water as the pink sky darkened. The wind was now cooler, kissing the people's cheeks with a breeze. Silence fell on the town and all was still.

"GO TO YOUR HOMES! IT'S NEAR DARK AND EVERYONE MUST REMAIN INSIDE OR THE BOXTROLLS WILL EAT YOUR CHILDREN!"

Mr. Gristle chuckled evilly at the people's reaction. Everyone gasped as the Red Hats' car passed through, upon realization those monsters may be coming out soon. Quickening their pace, even running for some, they went to their homes, and locked the doors and windows. Safe and sound. Archibald Snatcher chuckled darkly, the people here are always easy to deceive. He and his henchmen drove into a dark alley, disappearing in its mist.

Shoe peeked from inside his box and surveyed his surroundings. He slowly walked to the alley's entrance and peeked inside. No one came. Turning away, he spotted a manhole on the street and ran to it. Opening the lid, he dove in.

The manhole had a dark tunnel going down, but then Shoe felt he was sliding down and went at a great speed. Waving his hands in the air, he grinned and laughed. This was by far the best invention his fellow Boxtrolls ever made.

He suddenly came to a light and, upon going through it, entered the BoxTroll's domain. Everyone was still in their home, getting ready for another scavenger hunt. Some waved at him before going back to their preparations, which is a practice of their hiding. Shoe suddenly spotted his good friend Fish sitting in the cave with the Trubshaw Baby, or Eggs as he is now called.

Deciding to see his friend, Shoe ran up to the cave and climbed the ladder. When he went up the first few steps he heard and unbearable wale and covered his ears. As he began to slip he gabbed the ladder but heard the wale again. Knowing he had to endure the noise if he wants to go up, Shoe took a deep breath and climbed, cringing as the noise grew louder and louder.

Fish sighed but rubbed his tired face. Eggs has been crying for so long today and he couldn't figure out why. He was already fed with fresh bugs, had a diaper change, and was put to bed. All those tasks were easily done with no fuss, but not long after Fish left the baby to sleep he wailed.

Fish tried to shush him, but to no avail. Eggs was never this stubborn before. Even when Herbert raised him, from what Fish had seen, he was always easy to comply and happy. He always loved being surrounded by the Boxtrolls and his father before going to sleep.

Fish sighed, perhaps that's just it. Eggs couldn't sleep because he needs his father with him. Fish promised himself he will raise this child as his own but he couldn't just replace Herbert.

As Fish processes this Shoe came up behind him and tapped his box. Fish turned and smiled, greeting his friend. Shoe turned to the baby and found the source of that unbearable sound. At the volume he covered his ears and looked at his friend in pity. Fish shrugged but bounced Eggs in his arms, praying that may soothe him.

Eggs's crying reduced to a whimper and he looked at the two Boxtrolls staring at him. Fish and Shoe shared a glance, feeling relief it was over. However, Eggs went back to his waling and the two sighed.

Shoe decided to go down and eat some bugs before the hunt. He asked his friend if he'll come but Fish shook his head, knowing he can't leave Eggs behind in this state.

Shoe gave a sympathetic smile to both and climbed down the ladder, waving them goodbye. Fish waved back and returned his attention to be baby.

Some time later every Boxtroll went up the shoot and Fish came down to watch, still holding a crying Eggs. He looked at everyone going and felt a little envy for not being able to come.

The things one does for their child. He thought.Or, at least, their friend's child.

After Shoe was shot up a Boxtroll with a record picture was the last to leave. Fish did a double take at the image before staring at Eggs. Of course!

Quickly taking Eggs to the cave Fish dug around his loot he found a record. he inspected the disc and found it to have a different cover than the one he usually plays. Shrugging, he waved it at Eggs with a smile, who stared at the Boxtroll with tear filled eyes, before placing it on the record player. Grabbing a couple of glass bottles and a hammer, he set up his things in front of the baby, and finally placed the needle on the record.

Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone. He's on the run and your daddy's here.

Fish beat the bottles to the chimes and keyboard playing. He looked at the child to see him not crying, but staring curiously.

Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy. Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy.

It's working. Fish thought to himself. Eggs sniffled but Fish caught a smile tugging at his lips. He truly was an adorable child.

Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Everyday in every way it's getting better and better.

A giggle was heard and the Boxtroll looked to se the Trubshaw Baby clapping his hands as Fish played. He wasn't crying anymore and Fish breathed a sigh of relief.

Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy. Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy.

Fish thought back to the days he meet the human Herbert. At first he was frightened, but upon learning this one wouldn't harm him they became good friends. It wasn't long before he met the baby. As soon as Eggs saw him he reached his little arms out, wanting to be held.

Out on the ocean, sailing away. I can hardly wait, to see you come of age.

Herbert always trusted Fish with his child. He never doubted Fish would let any harm come to him. Even if his friend was gone Fish was glad his child was here. He'll raise him until he can stand on his own.

But I guess we'll both have to be patient. 'Cause it's a long way to go. A hard row to hoe.

But for now, he has plenty of years with his Eggs. He looked at the child again but saw he wasn't on his spot. Looking around, he found his child and smiled. Eggs was picking up a smaller hammer and crawled next to him, beating the shards.

Yes it's a long way to go, but in the meantime.

Fish continued beating the bottles with Eggs. Eggs giggled, having more fun than ever.

Before you cross the street, take my hand. Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.

The music didn't work out Fish's exact plan but this was much better. He never regretted any decision involving Eggs.

Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy. Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy.

"Fish!"

The Boxtroll looked down at Eggs. Did he just say...?

"Fish! Fish! Fish" Eggs chanted slamming the hammer at the broken glass. He laughed, turning to Fish, who just gave a warm smile and ruffled his hair. He gave a small sniffle.

Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Everyday in every way it's getting better and better.

The bottles were now nothing but dust, and Eggs yawned. Fish smiled fondly at the darling boy, stoking his small hair, before picking him up, and hugging him tightly.

Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful Boy. Darling, Darling, Darling, Darling Sean.

Placing the child down, he dusted off the glass and tossed the hammers aside. He then went inside his box, only letting his head and arms stick out. Eggs was already in his own.

They grow up so fast. He thought, pulling his baby next to him and pulled his arms and head inside. Two boxes stood closely together in the cave and record was still playing.

Goodnight Eggs. See you in the morning. Bright and early. Fish though before closing his eyes. The music died down and the lights dimmed in the cave. The only sound left was the scratching of a record and the breathing of two Boxtrolls asleep.


End file.
